


Red Roses

by lilserket



Series: Novelty Roses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Death, Gods, Gore, Humans, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Survival, Torture, Tragedy, Vampires, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: The music was soft as his hands held onto the pole, gently he twisted.  The pole spinning him as he arched his back, hooking his legs up over himself, his top half hanging down as the pole came to a stop.  He moved his arms up his body until taking hold, twisting his body back up.  He place one leg around the pole, the other straight out as he leaned back.  The wind blowing his hair as white rose petals were carried off around him.





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read my fic White Roses, you need to do so before reading this. This is the sequel to it I've been wanting to write. 
> 
> I will be placing trigger warnings in the notes before chapters begin if I know it's going to be intense. As always this is a mainly KuroKen fic with side ships, as well as character doting on Kenma. I tend to write characters kissing (akaken) often but when they aren't the pairing you should take it as platonic kissing not romantic.

_ The music was soft as his hands held onto the pole, gently he twisted.  The pole spinning him as he arched his back, hooking his legs up over himself, his top half hanging down as the pole came to a stop.  He moved his arms up his body until taking hold, twisting his body back up. He place one leg around the pole, the other straight out as he leaned back.  The wind blowing his hair as white rose petals were carried off around him.  _

 

_ He felt the music pick up as he moved, the pole starting to spin as he did.  Holding himself up with his arms, legs bent in a kneeling position as he spun around, slowly lowering himself to the ground of white roses, the thorns pricking his skin as his blood dripped onto them as he turned, facing the pole, he moved with his legs and ass, sticking them out before rolling his chest, to stomach, to hips against to cool metal.  He arched back, arms holding him up before snapping his body firmly against the pool, his hand trailing up before twisting, his lower arm bent behind his back, his upper arm twisted. _

 

_ He watched as the white roses turned deep red with blood.  The pole moving in his hands as he turned around. A scream caught in his throat as he dropped the snake into the red roses.  The ground cracking under him as the snake slowly rose to face him. He couldn’t move as the snake lunged at him, the ground broke under him.  It was like slow motion as he fell, blackness encasing him until his vision began to clear. He was under water, a blood red moon above him as his whole world went black _

 

* * *

__

 

Kenma gasped as he leaned up in the bed.  His heart beating hard against his chest. Why did that snake look so familiar and the roses.  ‘And the moon,’ he thought, looking at the time. It was on five in the morning. Slowly he rose from the bed, his legs shaking as he went to his window, pulling back the curtain.  The moon shining brightly in the sky no hint of red anywhere. 

 

‘It was a dream,’ he thought to himself, his eyes lingering on the moon, a sharp pain going through his head causing him to hiss, letting the curtain fall back into place as he pressed his hand to his forehead.  The roses flashed through his mind before the pain suddenly disappeared. He let out a small breath. This would happen every once in a while, as if he was trying to remember something. Something from the past.

 

The doctors had diagnosed him with amnesia, as well as his friends.  Something was wrong, how could a group of people have amnesia with the same memory of waking up suddenly, with a home and job, and skills.   The spike went through his head again, his jaw tightening as he made his way into the living room. He wasn’t going to sleep again, he couldn’t if those dreams were going to happen again.

 

Kenma moved, looking towards his phone, he noticed the light turning on and off, signalling a message.  Picking up his phone, he laid down on the couch, silence surrounding him as his phone lit up. It was a message from Kuroo.

 

**From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

_ Hey, are you awake? _

 

He looked at the time, he had just sent it ten minutes ago. 

 

**To: Kuroo Tetsurou**

_ What are you doing awake this early? _

 

He watched as the message sent, not surprised that he got a reply only a few minutes later.

 

**From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

_ Woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. _

 

Kenma hummed looking at the message before clicking the call button, turning on the speaker phone.  He listened as it rung a few times before a familiar voice answered.

 

_ “Goodmorning, Kitten.” _

 

He rolled his eyes at the pet name his boyfriend had given him.  He didn’t not like it, though he preferred it used in their bedroom.  “What’s keeping you awake?” he asked reaching over the coffee table, picking up his PSP turning it on.

 

_ “I had the strangest dream.” _

 

“Oh...do you want to talk about it?” Kenma asked as he pressed the continue button on his game, turning the volume down in the processes.  “I had a dream too,” he added quieter.

 

_ “I was walking down a hall, it was lined with candle light, it was so pretty, I think it must have been a castle.  I just continued down the hall, but the floor started to change beneath my feet and instead of marble, I was walking in a field, white flowers all around me.” _

 

Kenma hummed in response as he continued.

 

_ “In the distance there was a figure, a beautiful figure dancing in the wind, he was enchanting, but when I started walking, the closer I got the redder the moon turned, the flowers beneath my feet started to turn red as well...I thought I heard someone call my name, an older voice, but as I went to turn around, the ground broke beneath me and I woke up, crazy right?  But my head hurt so bad when I woke up.” _

 

‘No it isn’t crazy,’ Kenma wanted to tell his boyfriend, his fingers frozen on the control.  Were their dreams connected? Did Kuroo see him in his dreams? That’s impossible. 

 

_ “What was your dream about?” _

 

The younger bit his lower lip.  “Nothing, I had a dream that you were a frog.”

 

_ “Ohoho? And did you kiss me to turn me back into a prince?” _

 

Kenma snorted, thinking up the imaginary dream.  “No, Bokuto kissed you instead and you turned into a donkey.”

 

_ “You’re making that up.” _

 

He could hear Kuroo laugh on the other end of the phone, a smile growing on his lips.  “I did,” he replied continuing his game.

 

_ “So what was your dream really about?” _

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

_ “Kitten...did you have another nightmare?” _

 

Kenma frowned as he cut down monsters in the game.  “There was a snake, it wrapped around me until I was suffocating and then I woke up,” he lied, the snake was at least true.

 

_ “You have a lot of snakes in your dreams, it must mean something.” _

 

“Maybe…”

 

_ “You sound tired, maybe you should try and get some more sleep.” _

 

“I don’t think I can…”

 

_ “We can video chat until you fall asleep.” _

 

He let out a sigh as he set the phone on the coffee table, leaning it up with a cup, making sure he would be in view before pressing the video button.  He gave a small smile when his boyfriend appeared on the screen. He looked so tired, like he’s been up longer. “Hey,” he spoke softly, ignoring his character dying as he shut off his game.  

 

_ “Hey,”  _ Kuroo responded laying on his bed.

 

Kenma turned, facing the camera fully.  “What are you doing today?” he asked, watching the older move around on the bed getting comfortable.

 

_ “I was thinking about meeting Akaashi and Bokuto at the cafe later this morning, you should come, I want to see you.” _

 

“You see me every night.”

 

_ “I want to see you out of the phone screen, you should stay over tonight.” _

 

The younger stared, looking at his boyfriend’s tired pleading eyes.  It had been a while since they’ve last seen each other, when was the last time he stayed over?  He was getting tired of getting off over the phone. “Okay, I’ll come over tonight.”

 

Kenma watched as a smile appeared on Kuroo’s face.  He yawned, stretching his arms as he heard a small cooing noise from the phone looking back.

 

_ “Go to sleep Kenma, I’ll watch and scare the dreams away.” _

 

He would have disapproved but instead he could feel his eyes growing heavy, having a harder time keeping them open.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo watched his screen as his boyfriend’s eyes closed.  A small smile on his face as he kept the video call going as he got ready for his morning jog.  He put on his tracksuit, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kenma was still asleep, not that the younger would complain about the view.  

 

“Kenma, I’m heading out,” he spoke to his sleeping boyfriend as he took the phone from it’s charger, ending the video call.  He sent a text to him for when he woke up on the time they were supposed to meet. 

 

He moved through his apartment, putting in his headphones before pulling on his running shoes, heading outside.  The night sky was cool, the moon shining brightly over head as he tapped his toes onto the ground, jumping in place to warm himself up.  

 

Kuroo listened as the music went through his earbuds as he set a slow jog down the road.  His gaze moving towards the moon. His dream felt so familiar. Like it was too real. That he should know who the dancing person was in his dream it almost reminded him of Kenma, but he couldn’t see Kenma moving that much, maybe when he’s drunk or horny, but not for show.  The way that person danced was different. 

 

He kept his breathing steady as he jogged down the street to where the river was, passing by another early morning jogger.  He wondered why Kenma lies about his dreams. Was it to scary to tell? Did he have strange dreams like he does? He wished Kenma would open up to him more.  They’ve been dating for months now, they’ve known each other for longer after their first meeting, which led to the first time they had had sex. It felt right, so why did he feel even more lost.  Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, all felt like missing pieces to a puzzle in his head, but why does he feel like there’s so much more.

 

Slowly, Kuroo came to a stop, turning towards the river, a sharp pain going through his head, the grass seeming to glitch to flowers than back as he pulled out his head phones, his hand against his forehead.  

 

Were all these...memories?

 

* * *

 

Kenma sighed as he leaned against the bus window looking out.  He held his bag in his hand what had extra clothes in it for when he stayed at Kuroo’s house.  Luckily for him the cafe was close, the bus would stop just a block from it. 

 

He kept his eyes on the game on his phone, playing it as the bus came to the stop.  Getting up he let the others pass first before he got off of it himself. His eyes still glued to the game he was playing as he walked down the block.  He moved around groups of people, nearly stepping on a ladies foot when he turned the corner. He looked up as he approached the cafe, exiting the game, putting his phone in his pocket as he opened the cafe door.

 

“Good morning!” Sugawara, the cafe owner called out behind the counter a bright smile on his face.

 

Kenma gave a small wave before looking for his boyfriend and friends.  He gave a small smile when Bokuto waved towards him as he walked over. He sat down next to Kuroo, expecting the hug and kiss against the side of his head.  “Good morning,” he told the group, his boyfriend letting go.

 

“Good morning Kenma, Kuroo told us you were up early from a dream,” Akaashi spoke first, setting his coffee cup on the table.

 

“He keeps having these dreams with snakes in them, and if they aren’t snakes then they’re shadow figures,” Kuroo explained, his hand resting on his boyfriends thigh, giving it a small squeeze.  

 

“Snakes?” the youngest of them tilted his head.  “Snakes appearing in dreams can mean you’re dealing with a difficult situation, or unsettling emotions, but they also mean healing and transformation.”

 

“Akaashi reads a lot about dreams here lately,”  Bokuto spoke up rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s been having strange dreams too, he says he keeps seeing children in his dreams, but they’re faceless and they just stare at him, but he feels like he is also a child in those dreams.”

 

“It feels like somethings missing right?”  Kenma asked, the three looking towards him.  “No memories of a certain point? Family you don’t remember having but know the names of?  It’s like out of a video game…”

 

“Only this is real life, not a video game,” one of the waiters, Tsukishima, spoke as he set down a hot caramel apple cider in front of him before leaving the table without another word.

 

Sugawara moved to the back of the cafe, his waiter following behind him.  

 

“They really are questioning the reality of this world, are you sure this will hold up?  It sounds like their memories are coming in dreams,” Tsukishima told him, his arms crossing over his chest as his partner came up next to him.

 

“Even if it’s just dreams, that’s all they’ll think of them as, right?  If they start to get their memory back that would alter the reality of this world...right?”  Yamaguchi asked frowning looking between everyone.

 

The god sighed looking over at the unfrosted cookies.  “It’s a problem, but they shouldn’t be able to remember no matter how hard they try, it’ll hurt them,” he told them looking back at his knights.

 

“I still don’t understand why you just don’t wipe their memories again,” Tsukishima huffed, pushing up his glaces,  Yamaguchi frowning, seeing the guilt cross over their master’s face.

 

“Because, if I do it too much, they will lose themselves as a person and I would be held responsible.”

 

“Do you know from experience?”

 

Sugawara looked down, his hand holding his arms, teeth biting his lower lip. “I do,” he whispered as Daichi walked into the backroom with freshly made cookies.  “I do…” he repeated, his knights looking towards the human that had been with them through many world changes now. The sound of Bokuto’s laugh and the bell at the front door ringing bringing them out of their silence.  Sugawara leaving first to greet the customer.

 

Kenma smiled, leaning against Kuroo as Bokuto told a story about the time Akaashi and him saved a baby owl.  How they took it to a vet and they took it to a rehabilitation center. “Only you would find an injured owl,” he heard Kuroo laugh as he played his games.  He didn’t know how long they had been there but the conversation quieted down as Akaashi stood up zipping his jacket. 

 

“I don’t mean to seem rude, but Bokuto and I have some grocery shopping to do, so we’ll catch you guys later,” Akaashi smiled as his boyfriend got up from his chair.

 

“It’s okay, Kenma and I have to go somewhere too,” Kuroo told them, nudging the younger off his shoulder as he got up, his boyfriend following.  

 

They walked out together before they went their separate ways.

 

“Where are we going?”  Kenma asked, his eyebrow arching.  “I thought we were going back to your place?”

 

“We are, I just was to take a walk with my boyfriend, who I haven’t seen in a while,” Kuroo smiled, taking the younger’s hand in his before leading them away from the cafe.  The walk was to different store. Kenma groaning when the older forced him to try on some winter clothes for the upcoming cold season. He told him not to buy him anything, but Kuroo never listens.

 

Instead of just one bag of clothes he had gotten tonight he now had three bags of clothes.  “I really don’t need this,” Kenma muttered as they walked back towards the cafe parking lot.  

 

“I know, but I want you to have clothes at my place, just in case something happens and you need to stay a couple nights...you do know you can stay more than one night…”

 

‘Ah,’ Kenma thought, squeezing his boyfriends hand.  He normally only stayed one night, with his laptop and programs at home, he couldn’t do work there.  “Maybe I’ll stay for two nights,” he chuckled as the older bumped into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Kenma liked Kuroo’s apartment.  He felt safe there, it was warmer too.  He didn’t feel like the world was going choke him.  He sighed in content as he chopped an apple in his boyfriend’s over sized t-shirt, his boxers hidden under it.  He moved, not noticing his finger just in the way of the knife before cutting. “Ah,” he jumped, holding his hand to his chest, his boyfriend in the kitchen in seconds.

 

“What happened?” Kuroo asked concerned, looking at his boyfriend, his eyes going to his hand.  “Ah,” he breathed out walking over, carefully peeling his hand out so he could look at his bleeding finger.  His eyes lingering on the red blood, his mouth watering at the sight, like he wanted to taste it. He shook his head, pulling Kenma to the sink, placing his finger under the faucet as he turned on the water.  He watched the blood rush off.

 

“I’m okay,”  Kenma mumbled looking away from his boyfriend towards the apples what were cut.  

 

“Let me get a bandaid,” the older told him, letting him go, walking out of the kitchen.

 

The younger rolled his eyes as he turned off the water before walking back to the counter.  He placed his hands on the smooth surface before jumping up, sitting on the counter eating an apple slice with his good hand.  He lifted his hand, watching as the blood rolled down his finger.

 

“Really,”  Kuroo chuckled, seeing his boyfriend on the counter as he grabbed a paper towel.  He placed it over Kenma’s finger, cleaning it off, no matter how much he wanted to just taste the blood.  He controlled the urge, placing the band-aid around the cut before squeezing himself before his boyfriends legs.  “You shouldn’t sit on the counter like this, it’s so tempting to devour you right now,” he whispered lowly leaning down to eat the other half of the apple slice Kenma had put into his mouth, chuckling seeing the pout on his face.

 

“Devour me after I finish these apples,” Kenma groaned feeling Kuroo’s hands on his thighs, just barely on his ass, squeezing hard as he bent down.  The younger moving his head to the side, allowing his boyfriend accesses to his neck as he ate the apple slices. He let out a soft moan as the older bit and sucked at the sensitive part of his neck, pulling himself closer to the edge so their crotches rubbed together.  He felt a spark of pleasure course through his body as Kuroo rutted against him, feeling just how hard he was.

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo groaned against his boyfriend’s throat, nipping at the skin until the younger put his arms around him.  He took that as a sign, lifting his boyfriend from the counter, his legs wrapped around his waist as he walked towards his bedroom.  He dropped the younger on the bed, watching him move up towards the pillows. He licked his lips following after him, slowly crawling towards him, nudging his legs apart.

 

“Kuro,”  Kenma breathed out, his hair sprawled out on the pillow, his eyes half lidded with lust as his boyfriend leaned down, kissing him hard.  He felt hands under his shirt, lifting it as he revealed his nipples, the hands on his chest rubbing over them before the pulled away, allowing for the shirt to be removed leaving him in his small boxers until Kuroo tossed his own shirt off.  He marveled at the older’s muscles, lifting his hands up to touch but Kuroo grabbed them, forcing them back onto the bed as he rolled his hips into his again. “Kuro,” he repeated lifting his chest up, wanting more,

 

“I got you Kitten,”  Kuroo whispered pulling back, he bent down, kissing his lower abdomen, just above his underwear.  He teased, hooking his fingers under the waistband before slowly pulling it down until Kenma’s cock was released.  He groaned at the sight, giving the cock a slow lick from the base to tip, smirking when the younger jerked his hips as he pulled the boxers all the way off.  He teased him, licking his cock before taking the tip into his mouth sucking on it.

 

“Kuro, please,” he heard Kenma plead, giving a moan he moved his mouth further down, engulfing his boyfriend’s cock, easily taking it all into his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around before starting a slow rhythm. He didn’t give Kenma blowjobs often, the younger would rather be the one giving, sense Kuroo has to do all the work later he always says.  Kuroo moaned around the cock, feeling Kenma push on his head to get him off, and he did. Not wanting it to end yet. He reached over to the night stand pulling out the lube before getting back into position.  He coated his fingered before pressing one to Kenma’s hole, tracing around it before entering. He felt his boyfriend squeeze him before relaxing, allowing him to work him open, thrusting in a second finger before allowing a third.  He arched his fingers, finding Kenma’s prostate, brushing against it before pulling out completely.

 

Kuroo nearly laughed at the whine the younger let out as he took off his own boxers, putting lube on his cock.  He lifted Kenma’s legs over his shoulder, getting a better angel as he pressed against his boyfriends opening before thrusting all the way in, stilling at the tightness as Kenma arched his back with a gasp.  “Okay?” he asked after nearly a minute, the younger nodding his head.

 

He moved, adjusting themselves as he got a better grip before setting a hard pace, his boyfriend crying out as the position let him reach deeper, rubbing his prostate dead on.  

 

“Kuro,” Kenma panted gripping the sheets as his boyfriend bent him over.  His mind growing foggy, it felt like there was another set of hands on him, it made his head hurt, but the pleasure was still there as he got closer to his orgasm.  His breathing was quick as Kuroo put a hand on his cock, stroking it with his thrusts. He stared at his boyfriends face, red eyes flashing in his mind before it blank, cum shooting onto his chest as Kuroo came inside him, their bodies jerking with release before slowly calming down.

 

Kuroo groaned as he pulled out of the younger, slowly placing his legs back onto the bed, landing next to his boyfriend.

 

“I’m a mess,” the younger complained trying to remember what he had just seen, but his mind was too foggy to remember.  “But I’m tired…”

 

“Wait here, I’ll get some wet rags.”

 

“No that’s not clean.”

 

“It’s better than nothing.”

 

Kenma nodded in agreement as the bed dipping down.  He watched his boyfriend leave the bedroom. 

 

_ “Kenma” _

 

He jumped, sitting up on the bed looking around.  It was like a voice whispered in his ear.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Kuroo asked returning to the bedroom.

 

“Nothing...I thought I heard something.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lilserket.tumblr.com and lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @SlothGothPrince


End file.
